


Diamond Dust

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She knew him--
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Diamond Dust

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'diamond'

Sometimes, Squall couldn't help thinking that Shiva understood him better than anyone else in Garden. She knew him-- She especially knew what she took away. He was sure there was a connection, as well, beyond just their junction. 

Squall felt it as he faded to her diamond dust, as he breathed in her chill, as he felt the frozen essence of her being... 

But could he ever explain it, if asked? No- Nor would he want to or, he hoped, need to. He thought it, sometimes, and that was enough. 

Though he did wonder if, maybe, Shiva thought so too.


End file.
